Sister Adella
Sister Adella is a character in Bloodborne. Description Sister Adella can be found in the basement of Hypogean Gaol prison. She is a member of the Healing Church. Questline Sister Adella can only be saved if she is met before defeating Rom and triggering the Blood Moon, otherwise, she will die. In order for Adella to ask about a "safe place", the Hunter must be wearing church-type attire. This includes the Black Church Set, the White Church Set, Gascoigne's Set and the Tomb Prospector Set. Iosefka's Clinic * Sending her to Iosefka's Clinic means she will die and players will not be able to acquire her gesture. Iosefka will give her usual rewards. * Killing her in Iosefka's Clinic makes her drop Oedon Writhe. Oedon Chapel * If she is sent to Oedon Chapel, the Hunter will immediately receive a gesture upon talking to her in Cathedral Ward and will be able to receive Blood of Adella by talking to her. Players can only have one of this item in their inventory at all times, meaning that Adella will refuse further transfusions unless the player has used it. * Each time the hunter speaks with Arianna, Sister Adella will peek over while the conversation lasts. Ask Arianna for her blood three times while Adella is present and Arianna will vanish, there will be a pool of blood where she once was, and Adella will have blood on her hands, thus implying she is indeed the one who took her life. * When the Blood Moon rises (after defeating Rom), and only if she has killed Arianna, Adella can be found roaming the area on the left, just outside the chapel. She will attack the player slowly, stumbling madly, with a dagger. Killing her is the only option from this point. She will drop the Oedon Writhe rune. Dialogue Notes * She dons the Black Church Set. Upon reaching Oedon Chapel, she removes the Black Church Hat to reveal her head. Trivia * From a logical standpoint it is seemingly impossible for Adella to leave Hypogean Gaol. This is because she would have to leave either through the gate guarded by Darkbeast Paarl, or through Yahar'gul and back to the gate that leads to the Cathedral Ward. Since none of these actually open it is a complete mystery as to how she actually left the area. * Most people believe she will kill Arianna out of jealousy. Yet it is also possible that she, as a church member, correctly notices that Arianna has a connection with the Vilebloods of Cainhurst, thus killing her in the name of the good Church. * She drops an Oedon Writhe Caryll Rune when killed. This fact hints that she might be one of his'' "inadvertent worshippers" of Oedon. These worshippers "''surreptitiously seek the precious blood", so this could be another reason for why she kills Arianna. * Sister Adella is one of the few members of the Healing Church that the Hunter meets in the game. Gallery Bloodborne™_20150522083142 - 1.png Bloodborne™ 20150522082027.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150522084743.jpg ru:Сестра Аделла Category:Characters